


OQ Smut Week

by EvilRegalPanda



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen Smut Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalPanda/pseuds/EvilRegalPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of oneshots for OQ Smut Week 2016, June 27th-July 3rd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention that this takes place BEFORE Regina adopts Henry. Now read away and stayed tuned for the rest of smut week!

_**Day 1: First Curse Sex** _

It was just another boring day in Storybrooke for Regina. Same daily routine of waking up, shower, getting dressed and walking to Granny's to get her coffee. Everyone did the same thing at the exact same time every single day. She was getting bored, she no longer felt the feeling that she had one, she didn't feel anything at all. Regina was starting to realize that damn imp Rumpelstiltskin was right, casting this curse had left a hole in her heart.

"Mayor Mills?" Ruby's voice snapped her out of her jumbled thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Your regular?" She asked as she handed her a cup of coffee.

"Ah, yes. It's about time, I've been waiting 10 minutes. Good day Miss Lucas." Regina snapped.

"Yeah okay. See you tomorrow." Ruby rolled her eyes.

Regina gave her a fake smile before she turned around, not noticing the man behind her until it was too late. She crashed into him as her coffee flew and spilt all over her white shirt, effectively making it now see-through.

"Ah milady! I'm so terribly sorry" Regina heard an accented voice and looked up from her place on the floor, a sandy haired man with blue eyes was frantically gathering napkins.

"You should be! Do you have any idea who I am?!" Regina snapped, her shirt was already beginning to cling to her.

"Why, of course! You're our fearless leader Mayor Mills." He smirked, oh how she wanted to smack that smirk right off his damn face.

"Good. You should know that I will be sending you the bill to get my shirt cleaned. Also, watch where you're going next time because I won't be letting you off so lightly."

"Of course Mayor Mills, again I'm very sorry."

Regina nodded. "Who are you anyway, I haven't seen you around town? As mayor I should know everyone and I need to know who I'm sending my dry cleaning bill to."

"Robin Forester at your service. I'm sure there's no need to tell you my address since you can find it in the town records and we'll probably seen each other again, this is a small town after all."

"Perhaps." Regina turned and walked away and if anyone said that they'd seen a smirk appear on her lips as she continued down the street to her office, well, she'd deny it.

* * *

The rest of the week continued normally. Regina had sent her bill to Robin and kept up to date on her paperwork. However, she had been thinking about him. His sparkling blue eyes, sexy accent and those damn dimples that made her weak in the knees, although she'd never admit it. Ever since she met him he'd been on her mind, she was trying to think back to who he was in the Enchanted Forest but her mind was blank on who he was back there.

Regina shook her head. _Stop it, stop thinking about him. Relationships and being connected to people is weakness. They always leave, they always hurt you in the end._ Regina repeated this in her head a few times, if she took anything away from her mother it's that _love is weakness._ She had closed herself off a long time ago and no way in hell was this man she's met a week ago going to open her up again. She wouldn't let that happen.

As she looked at the clock she saw that it was 8 o'clock. She had sent her assistant home an hour ago, telling her that she was finished for the day and just had a few things to wrap up. Regina stood and grabbed her purse and light jacket off the coat rack and locked her office as she made her way home. At least that's where she was planning to go however, she took a detour and walked into the _Rabbit Hole_ , the lone bar in town.

She needed to forget. Forget about damn Robin Forester, and she needed something a little stronger than her cider to do it. She sat down at the bar.

"What can I get you?" Regina froze. _Oh you have got to be kidding me. Him? Really?_ She slowly raised her head, "W-whatever your strongest drink is." She gulped and wanted to smack herself for stuttering.

"Bad day milady?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern, and its Mayor Mills to you. Just get me a drink." She snapped, regaining her cold exterior.

"Alright then." Regina watched as he poured her drink. She didn't care what it was, just as long as it helped her forget, which would be even harder with him standing right in front of her. "Here you are." She took a large gulp, enjoying the burn of the alcohol as it slid down her throat.

"You want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"You bad day? I'm a bartender, people tend to open up to strangers, especially when alcohol is involved."

Regina's mind was racing to find a way out of the conversation. "Don't you have people to serve?" She just wanted him to leave her alone. "Actually, you we're my last customer, Michael just got here which means my shift is over. So, I'm all yours." Regina huffed. Maybe it wouldn't be such a terrible thing if she talked to him, maybe that's all she needed to get over this _thing_ that was happening with her. "Alright fine." She sighed.

* * *

Regina didn't know how they ended up in her bedroom, the past couple hours had been fuzzy since she started talking to Robin. He had joined her in drinking as they began spilling things to each other.

Now here they we're in her bedroom, him nibbling deliciously on her neck. She'd probably regret thing in the morning but right at this moment, she was enjoying the pleasure she was getting too much to stop it or care about the repercussions of where this was headed.

Robin continued kissing and suckling her neck, slowly moving down until he hit the collar of her shirt. Quickly removing it, he continued his path down the valley of her breasts, her moans spurring him on.

Regina felt a heat pooling deep in her stomach, she knew it was the alcohol talking, _it had to be._ She needed him. She stopped him and immediately pulled off his shirt before crashing her lips back to his, feeling the desperateness in the kiss. She continued her hands down to Robin's belt buckle knowing that she needed him now. She quickly rid him of his jeans and boxers before stripping down the rest of her clothes.

Robin's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe her, she was like an angel perfectly crafted by the gods above and sent to earth to stun everyone with her everlasting beauty. "W-wow" was all he could say.

Regina giggled. _Giggled._ She couldn't believe herself, falling all over this man like a silly school girl, again convincing herself it's all the alcohol in her system and knew that sleeping with him would effectively end all these dumb thoughts she's been having about him. "Well, you're not so bad yourself."

Robin pounced on her, grabbing her lips in a bruising kiss as his hand traveled down towards her hot center. Regina moaned into his mouth as his fingers found her clit, he began rubbing her, she was so wet and ready for him. Suddenly, his fingers found their way inside her and began slowly pumping in and out.

"Mmm, fuck, yes, mmm, just like that." Regina had always been vocal in bed since becoming the Evil Queen. She had direct all the men- _and women_ -that she brought into her bed, teach them her sweet spots to get her off, this was no different.

As quickly as he had begun to finger fuck her, he stopped. Regina groaned in disappointment. But before she had a chance to protest, he was looming over her looking into her eyes. She could almost feel him looking deep into her soul. Regina suddenly felt self conscious, like everything about herself was ugly and horrible. _How could this random man come into her life and make her feel like a-a fraud, a fake?_ She went to cover herself and push him off her, but he quickly grabbed her hands, making her pause.

"Regina, stop."

"What? But I- "

"No, I see what you're doing, I know what you're thinking. That this isn't right, it's a mistake, you're not this kind of person and you're not good enough for this, but you're wrong. Ten million percent wrong. From what I've seen tonight, you are quite an amazing woman. It may be the alcohol talking, but you are wonderful. You're the most stunning creature I have seen walk this earth, and you deserve the world."

Regina's mind was on overdrive. Thought's racing about what all she has done in the past, her terrible mistakes, and the horrible things she has done, the people she's killed, the families she's ripped apart. She had to turn her face away. _I don't deserve this. To be even slightly happy, even if it was aided by alcohol._ Robin slowly turned her face back to his, she looked into his eyes once more, and she was a goner, _ah fuck it!_

She slammed her lips to his before flipping them over and straddling his hips. She broke the kiss and braced herself and she rose up and guided him into her warm heat. Slowly sinking down onto him, they both moaned at the sensations that ran through their bodies. Regina took a moment before she rose up and slid down his shaft. Robin brought his hands to her waist and began to guide her up and down, thrusting into her.

Regina's moans became louder and louder, spurring him on and fucking her harder. Regina began to feel her stomach coiling "Ah fuck, yes, harder, I'm so-"she let out a long moan. Robin began fucking her harder and faster, his body begging for his own release.

"FUCK" Regina shouted as she hit her climax and her mouth fell open. A couple more thrusts and Robin was right there with her as he slammed her down on his cock one last time and spilled his hot seed into her.

Regina collapsed on top of him, panting "That was-"

"Amazing."

"Yeah."

She smiled, content with the moment even though she knew she would deeply regret it in the morning once all the alcohol was out of her system. She rolled off of him, falling back onto the soft mattress, ready to fall into a deep slumber. Regina turned her head to look at him as he began to get dressed. As he pulled his shirt over his head, she froze. _No way. No._ She remained frozen, not noticing him leave the room, nor hearing the front door shut, too busy lost in her past to register the present.

_The Man with the Lion Tattoo. Robin. She just….._

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All my smut week one-shots will be right here so I hope you come back for more!


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 here we go!

_**Day 2: First 69** _

Regina laid on the bed waiting for Robin to come home. Shortly after returning from the underworld, he secured a job working at the sheriff's station, pretty ironic to be working in law enforcement considering he'd been a thief back in the Enchanted Forest. Regina turned her head to look at the clock on the bedside table, the bright red numbers staring back at her _2:00 AM._ Robin had been working late nights and early mornings lately, leaving no time for them to have alone together, which also meant that their sex life was at a stand still. It's not that Regina had a problem with no sex, but she missed being connected to Robin in that intimate way that only they can be together. She missed him worshipping her body and making love to her all night long. She missed the foreplay that would lead up to their lovemaking session. She missed him.

She wanted it back, wanted to reignite that spark that they would have when they were together, and she knew just what to do. Regina quietly slid out of bed and downstairs, careful not to wake the boys, and into her study. She walked over to her desk and grabbed a notebook out of one of the drawers and a pen out of the holder on the desk. As quietly as she went, she slipped back up the stairs and into her and Robin's bedroom. She opened the notebook and began to brainstorm some ideas on what her and Robin could do to change things up in the bedroom.

She smirked. _This was going to be fun._

* * *

After about 20 minutes of brainstorming, Regina heard the front door open and close and waited for Robin to enter the bedroom. A couple of minutes later he did, and he looked exhausted and defeated, she'd have to talk to him fast.

"Hello gorgeous" Robin greeted her with a peck on the lips. "You didn't have to stay up waiting for me."

"I know, but I got thinking about something and I wanted to talk with you about it."

"Okay, what's going on in the beautiful brain of yours my love?"

Regina grinned, she loved when he slipped little compliments into his sentences. "Well, I was thinking that since you've been working a lot, that, we don't really get a lot of time together with the boys as a family, or, you know, alone and I was thinking about a way we could fix that."

"Ah, and by alone I assume you mean in the bedroom?"

Regina's cheeks tinged red as she nodded.

"Well, I'm up for it my love. I have missed you, and being connected to you dearly. What have you come up with for us to do lovely?"

"Well dear, first I was thinking that we go out on a date. Leave the boys with Mary Margaret for the night, we go out and have a nice dinner and then come back here for dessert." Her eyes briefly darkened as she smirked.

"That sounds lovely, how about Saturday?"

"Perfect." Regina pulled him towards her and kissed the living daylights out of him, she licked him lip and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She liked where this could be going but it was nearly 3 in the morning, and she knows a 5 years old that would in up early. She reluctantly pulled away. "Saturday."

Robin smiled before he got off the bed to strip down to his boxers and crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around Regina's waist. Both had smiles on their faces as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The rest of the week came and went as Mary Margaret agreed to watch the boys while Regina and Robin took a night to themselves. It wasn't that hard for Robin to get Saturday off, he had been working the long shifts so Emma had no problem with him taking a break, she knew that Robin and Regina needed this, her and David could handle the town for the day. Besides, nothing much happens in the small town non-magic related and no warning signs had been presented lately.

Regina was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She finished applying her deep red lipstick and fidgeted with her hair before smoothing her hands over her dress. She was ready. She walked down the staircase to Robin waiting for her.

Robin turned when he heard heels clicking on the staircase and his jaw dropped, she was stunning. Regina wore a black dress that hit a few inched above the knee. The dress hugged all her curves and had a strip of sheer black fabric across her chest, showing a tasteful amount of cleavage, and a second strip across her waist. She spun and Robin groaned internally, he was definitely an ass man, and hers was perfect.

He couldn't wait to get home and devour her, he rushed her to the car and he quickly but carefully drove them to the restaurant.

Regina saw how fidgety he was so decided to have some fun. And well, if she teased him by getting a little too close to his area, well, who would blame her?

* * *

Regina and Robin were so very much looking forward to dessert that they rushed through their meals as fast as possible, while still talking and enjoying each other's company. Before they knew it they were on their way back to the mansion.

They were giddy with excitement as they opened the door, they were finally getting time alone, time to get back to where they were on an intimate level. Robin pushed Regina against the closed door and grabbed her lips in a passionate kiss, guiding her lips open and bringing his tongue into her mouth and swallowing her moans. After a few minutes of his ministrations, Regina broke the kiss with a smirk.

"What?"

Without a word, Regina brought her hands up and they were surrounded with purple smoke. When it cleared, they were in their bedroom, Robin smirked at her before bringing her lips back to his and began to unzip her dress torturously slow. They broke apart as her dress dropped to the floor and Regina stepped out of her heels. Robin groaned when he saw what she was wearing underneath her dress. A matching lacy red set. _Little minx._

"You're a little overdressed, let me help." Regina brought her hands up once more and removed all of Robin's clothes, except his boxers, with a flick of her wrist.

"God you're sexy when you use your magic like that." Robin picked Regina up and lightly tossed her on the bed when she let out a giggle. He began to kiss down her neck, stopping to suckle the skin behind her ear before moving on. He unhooked her bra, throwing it somewhere in the room before he continued down the valley of her breasts, down her stomach before reaching the waistband of her underwear. Regina's breath hitched as Robin gripped the edges and slid her underwear down her legs. He moved towards her center but before he could reach, Regina stopped him.

"Wait"

"Regina w-what?"

"I had a different idea for tonight."

"And what was that?"

"How about I just show you."

Regina pulled Robin up and quickly stripped him of his boxers. "Lay down." Following her command, he laid down flat with his upper body slightly raised on his pillow. Regina moved towards his face, pecked his lips and whispered "Just trust me, do what you usually would when you go down on me." She stood on the bed and straddled Robin's face. He immediately began to lick her slit, he raised his hands to keep her hips in placed as he continued to lick and suck. Regina bent down to reach for his cock, she pumped him a few times before lowering her mouth and taking him. She felt his moan reverberate on her clit, making her moan herself.

They had both taken up a comfortable pace with the other but Robin suddenly plunged his tongue inside her. Regina's mouth fell open around his length as he did, moaning at the intense pleasure he had just granted her. Regina knew she was close, but she didn't know if Robin was. This spurred her on to go faster, twisting her hand as she bobbed her hand up and down.

Without warning, Robin's hand came up and began to rub her clit as her body began to quiver and she saw stars as her climax hit her. Robin continued to lap up every last drop of her juices as she tried as hard as she could to continue through her orgasm to give Robin the same release. Bobbing her head one, two, three times, he came, shooting his hot seed into her mouth. Regina sat up, slid down Robin's body and turned around as she swallowed and then reached for his lips and drawing him into lazy kisses as they tasted each other on their tongues.

"Wow. That was-"

"Yeah."

"You, my love, are amazing and so incredibly sexy."

"You're not so bad yourself, thief."

"We should do this more often. What else did you think of when you came up with this."

"I haven't really thought of anything else yet, but I'm sure we can come up with something." Regina smirked.

"I can't wait."

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave some comments letting me know!


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest one yet and I'm posting this before I've finished writing the next prompt but, I have over 800 words on it. I've been too tired and haven't been feeling well so I haven't been able to finish it. Don't worry you'll still have it later today! Anyway, onto day 3! Enjoy!

_**Day 3: Okay Thief (Turns Porny)** _

Robin had had enough. It was coming up on a week, _a week,_ since him and Regina had been intimate. It's not like they had to make love every night, they could control themselves, _they weren't animals for god sake!_ However, Regina had been teasing him for the duration of the last week. He thought that her teasing was foreplay but as he would go to touch her, she would smack his hands off, tell him "No" then walk away with a smirk on her face and a little sway in her hips. It was aggravating. _Torture._

He wanted her, badly, but she wouldn't give in then and still won't now. For the past week, he's been having to take care of himself. He would get into a steaming shower, and pump his throbbing member, closing his eyes and imagining that it was Regina's hand, not his. While it was what he had to do, and it helped slightly, it wasn't the same, wasn't her. At this point, he needed her like he needed air. He hadn't realized how intoxicating and addictive she was.

Robin decided that today was the day. He was going to have his way with her after her torture all week. It was perfect. Henry and Roland were at school, and both him and Regina had the day off after a busy few months.

Regina was in the kitchen cleaning up last night's dinner mess regretting that she had not done it last night, but she had been to tired after a long day at work. She was also thinking about how much teasing she had been doing in regards to Robin and their intimacy. She also missed being connected to him in that way, teasing him was torture on her part too, but it was just so much fun to see him all riled up when she did it. Sometimes after she walked away from him, she would stand by the bathroom door while he showered, hearing his moans of getting himself off made her wet and crave for his body, but she wanted to play with him a little longer. Robin didn't know, but she would also get herself off. While he was showering, she would lie on the bed and rub her clit, taking no time in feeling her release close behind.

Regina was lost in her thought's when Robin made his way into the kitchen.

"Hello lovely, are you almost done in here?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to spend some time with you, with us both finally having a day off and all."

"Ah, well, just give me a little more time and I'm all yours dear."

Robin smiled, they we're finally going to have some time together and he was going to make sure that they were both _very_ satisfied in the next few hours.

* * *

After Regina had finished in the kitchen, she found Robin in the living room waiting for her. "So, what would you like to do to spend time together?" Regina asked but she had an inkling suspicion that she knew what he wanted to do.

"I think you already know, you've been teasing me all week so-"

"You were hoping for sex?"

"You know the answer to that, love."

"What? Was the teasing just too much for you?" Regina lowered her voice by an octave, making Robin groan as he felt his pants begin to grow slightly tighter than usual.

Regina chuckled as she watched him struggle to contain himself, she liked watching him squirm, and loved the outcome even more. Sometimes when she teased too much before sex, he would grab her and be a little rough, and she _loved_ it when he was rough with her, wishes that he would do it more often. Not that she didn't love the soft, gentle Robin in bed, but there was just something about him dominating her that got her going.

Regina walked over to Robin and straddled his hips and lowered herself down into his lap and began grinding down onto his hard cock. "Is this what you wanted?"

Robin couldn't answer, it had been too long since he had been inside her, he felt as if he was in heaven with her on top of him.

Regina decided to toy with him and rattle him up, hoping for the outcome she craves. "I asked you a question Locksley, and when I ask you something thief, you answer, got it?" she said, bringing out the Queen a little bit.

Robin moaned. "I would like it even more if your clothing was on the floor."

"Okay thief." She smirked.

After that Robin lost his control. He flashed back to their time spent together in the Enchanted Forest during the Missing Year. They would bicker daily, with her always calling him thief, but behind closed doors they would tear at each others clothes and fuck like animals, _thief_ became the word she would use when she wanted him to fuck her rough and hard. She hadn't used in very much since they had begun their relationship in Storybrooke, and when she did it was a rare moment of animalistic instinct, driven but carnal urges. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Regina scratch her fingernails down his chest.

Regina let out a surprised yelp when Robin suddenly stood with her in his arms. He quickly flipped her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs. Regina knew that she was about to get what she wanted, she would have to talk to him later about carrying her like this, but for now, she wasn't complaining about the view.

As Robin made his way to their bedroom, he threw Regina down on the bed, immediately leaning over her, pulling her shirt off and sliding her pants and underwear down her legs at the same time. He moved up to unhook her bra, throwing it behind him. He tugged his shirt over his head before leaning down and taking Regina's lips in a bruising kiss as he trailed his hand down toward her center, running his finger along her slit before bringing his hand back up. It was his turn to give her a taste of her own medicine.

Regina whined as he took his hand away from where she needed him most. When he pulled away from her lips she set her face in a pout. Robin laughed at her pouty face, "all in good time my love." He attached his lips to her neck and sucked before rubbing his tongue over the red mark he left to soothe the spot. Regina's moans urged him on further as he made his was down her neck and past her breasts, down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel before continuing before finally reaching her most delicate part. He gave one long lick to her slit, making Regina quiver before her sat up and unbuckled his jeans antagonizing slow.

Regina raised her body on her elbows and watched as he did so, biting her lip in excitement. Robin stood from the bed as his jeans dropped to the floor and he shimmied out of his boxers before joining Regina on the bed once more. He spread her legs and threw one over his shoulder as he slammed into her without a warning and Regina yelled at the sensation of being filled by him. Giving her no time to adjust, Robin began thrusting in and out of her in a frenzy, wanting to show her what she's been doing to him for the past week.

"Yes, fuck. Faster Robin please, fuck me harder." Regina's demand was quickly fulfilled as Robin pulled out and slammed back into her harder than he had before, picking up the pace Robin continued to slam deep into her, just as she wanted.

Regina felt her climax looming as Robin started to hit her g-spot. She started babbling non sense as he continued hitting her spot as she writhed on the bed, fisting the sheets. Her jaw fell open as she exploded, she tightened around him as she saw stars, her mind-blowing orgasm hitting her hard. As she tightened around Robin, it was all he needed as he hit deep inside her once more before he let go, his cum spilling inside her.

Robin collapsed onto her before rolling over beside her, both panting and trying to catch their breathe after their activity. Regina smiled and rolled towards her lover. "Mmm, that was amazing, just what I wanted. I love it when you get all riled up, so sexy."

"You make me crazy, you know that? You had driven me insane with all your teasing. I needed you desperately, and calling me a thief broke my resolve, I couldn't take it anymore. Instinct took over."

"Well, I loved it and I will definitely be trying this again. I have never been so satisfied as I feel in this moment. You're so hot when you take me rough and hard."

"In that case, I think we should take advantage of our day off don't you? I know I'm not done with you yet. You're going to scream the roof off this place before I'm done."

Regina felt heat begin to pool in the stomach at that though. "Round 2 it is."

It was safe to say that they would be busy for a while.

They didn't come out until it was time to pick up the boys. _3 hours later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back for day 3! Make sure to be back for day 4 and the rest of the week!


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 are you ready? Here ya go, enjoy!

_**Day 4: Evil Queen & Thief (Before First Curse)** _

Robin and his Merry Men took a risk. They decided to heist some of the Queen jewels and fortunes, but not just any queen, the Evil Queen. Even in Sherwood they had heard the stories of her storming through villages, showing no mercy to the villagers, all on the hunt for her stepdaughter. He didn't understand why she would have such anger towards someone she had know for years, the one she had looked after when she was younger. No matter her reasons, they we're taking a huge risk by stealing from her. But there we're so many villages in need that they had to, the needed to do it to help the villagers that have helped them in getting away of the Sheriff.

Tonight was the night. They had been planning the heist for weeks, down to the last tiny detail, to make sure they were able to get in and out without running into the Queen. She was hosting a ball for her birthday, which meant that she would be distracted for the night entertaining her fellow royals. It was the perfect opportunity; they couldn't have asked for an easier theft.

* * *

Regina was almost done getting ready, she just had to put the finishing touches on her make up. She didn't want to host this ball at first, but her father had convinced her that she should celebrate for her birthday instead of wallowing in her self pity waiting to get another chance at Snow. Of course he hadn't said those exact words and was more gentle in telling her, she read between the lines of what he was trying to say. As she finished, she made her way through her castle to the ballroom and waited for the herald to announce her for her grand entrance.

"Now presenting Her Majesty, your Queen, Regina!" She entered the ballroom with all eyes on her and a smile gracing her face. Other's bowed to her as she walked through an array of people to her throne. She stepped up to make a speech.

"Yes, yes. I just wanted to thank everyone for coming and to enjoy yourselves, this is a night for celebration after all!" Regina raised a glass in a "Cheers!" as she stepped back down to the floor.

* * *

Robin and his men were outside the castle in the trees waiting for the opportunity to get past the guards into the castle. The guards turned their backs and they took their chance. They silently and stealthily ran and leaned against the side of the castle. They found the service entrance and quietly went through the door and began to navigate their way to where the Queen kept all her riches.

After what seemed like hours, Robin and the Merry Men found their way to the Regina's fortune and began sorting what they could carry into their bags. As they we're filling the last bag, they heard footsteps coming down the corridor and Robin signaled to his men to be quiet. The footsteps got louder and louder as Robin began to panic.

"Window now!" He whispered harshly. His men rushed towards the open window as Robin tossed Little John a rope he had with him. "Use this, now go! I'll follow as soon as I can!"

The men quickly began climbing down the rope as the footsteps stopped in front of the door. Robin looked for a place to hide but couldn't find one. The last man had just climbed down the rope when the doors flew open.

"You! Stop where you are! You aren't supposed to be here, I'm sure the Queen will look forward to taking care of you, intruder." The guard sneered as he grabbed his arm, another guard grabbing the other without a word. The two guards begun to drag him down the hallway in the opposite direction that they had come earlier. He gulped at what was waiting for him at his unknown destination.

* * *

Regina had cut the party short and kicked everyone out after learning from her guards that they had noticed an intruder around the side of the castle. Furious as to who would dare enter her castle without permission she demanded they were found immediately and brought to her chambers to be dealt with. Regina seethed as she sat on her lounge chair waiting for her guards to show up, did this intruder have any idea who she was and who they'd be dealing with? Oh, how she'll take great pleasure in this person's execution, it will teach anyone who ever dares to enter to think twice before they do.

A knock startled her out of her thoughts. "Enter."

Her guards came through dragging a rugged man with sandy blonde hair, she couldn't see his face but he was caught, that's all that mattered. "Ah, you found him."

"Yes, your Majesty. He was in the storeroom, likely thieving jewels and coins."

"Well thank you for delivering him, set his execution for tomorrow morning. You may go." The guards left without another word.

"So, you're the infamous Robin Hood, steal from the rich and give to the poor and all that nonsense." Regina sneered

"Ah, so Her Majesty has heard of me. I'm actually quite surprised considering your obsession with Snow White." Robin quickly retaliated.

"Silence! You do not speak to me with your tone. I'm the Queen, show a little more respect when speaking to me." Regina felt anger bubbling to the surface. Who did this _thief_ think he was? "You are nothing more than a lowly _thief_ , I am a royal, therefore I am of a higher power and status. _You listen to_ _me. You obey me. You respect me._ Do you think you can get that through that thick skull of yours?" She seethed.

"I don't know you're Majesty, do you plain to nail it into me if I don't?" Robin smirked. He knew he was playing a dangerous game but it was too much fun to not match her fire. He felt pulled to her in a sense.

"Do you wish to keep you head outlaw?"

"Aren't I just going to lost it tomorrow?"

"That's the plan, but you see, plans can change. I can easily take your life now if you would prefer." She was finding that sparing with him was oddly intimate and she began to feel heat pool in her core, her thighs becoming slippery from the wetness coating them. She hadn't had anyone to warm her bed in a while and he was quite good looking, his wanted posters don't really do him justice if she was being honest. Maybe they could come to an agreement, she noticed that he had been looking at her like an animal it's prey. Craving and lustful.

"If that's what you wish. Is that really what you want to do to me?" He kept that smirk on his face and _oh_ , he wanted her. He had never seen the Queen up close and now that he has, he understands why she is called the fairest of them all.

"What are you getting at outlaw?" Oh, she knew what he was implying, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Oh, I think you know Your Majesty." It was like he could read her mind.

"Well then," Regina walked closer to him and began circling around him. "I'm sure we could arrange something." She gently ran her fingers over his clothes, sending a shiver up his spine.

"Yes, I think we can come to an agreement." Robin gulped as a smirk made itself know on her dark red lips.

_What was he getting himself into?_

* * *

They moved over to the bed, Regina pushing her palm against his chest and forcing him backwards. She was to be in control of how this went, she would never let a thief dominate her. Robin fell on the bed and looked up at her in awe, his blue eyes becoming dark with lust. Regina smiled, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth. She brought her hand up and flicked her wrist, instantly shedding their clothing in a second leaving them bare to each other.

"Think you can handle it, thief?"

"Oh, I know I can, the question is, can you handle it, Your Majesty?"

"We'll see about that." Regina gripped his rock hard cock with her hand, she swiped the pre-cum leaking from his tip before beginning to pump her hand up and down. Robin was moaning at the feeling of her small hand rubbing him. He was worked up quickly and he felt himself climbing to release so he grabbed her hand, stopping her. She looked up at him.

"I'd rather be inside you when I come milady."

"Oh, you would, would you." Regina tried to hide her blush. She thought she was the more vulgar one.

Regina straddled his hips and lifted herself to guide his cock into her. She slammed herself down onto him, nearly chocking on a moan. She began bouncing on him as she brought her hand down to rub her clit, already feeling her climax on the way. Her moans became louder and louder and she felt her blood pounding in her ears, and her head became foggy with pleasure. Robin's moans and groans broke through her fog and he began thrusting up inside her, hitting that sweet spot.

"Fuck yes! Right there, harder!" Robin sped up, grasping her hips as he went harder.

Regina's mouth dropped open, his pounding bordered on painful but she loved it. The pleasure became to much as Regina let out a scream when her orgasm hit her in full force. Her legs shook as her release took her. Robin continued slamming into her cunt, wanting his release. Regina was in awe at how good it felt for him to fuck her, she had never felt this good before during sex, not to mention he was the perfect size. She felt him shake and his thrusts become uneven as he slammed up into her once more and he spurted his seed deep into her.

Robin's movements became still and Regina collapsed to his side, both panting at the unimaginable pleasure they both experienced. After calming down Regina spoke "You will no longer be executed in the morning outlaw, but I you will stay near the castle once you are released. I may desire your company in the future. Understand?"

"I do."

"Good, then we are done here. You may go."

Robin stood and pulled his boxers and trousers on, followed by his tunic and jacket. He slipped his boots on and moved towards the door. He looked back at the Queen, she still hadn't moved from where she rolled after sliding off him. He pondered her before shaking his head and going through the door. He knew that this wouldn't be the last time he slipped from her chambers and _damn it_ , he was looking forward to her calling up him for his services.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a comment. Also, tomorrow's prompt will either be late or delayed to Saturday as tomorrow is Canada Day and I will be celebrating my country turning 149! Hopefully no one minds that so see you whenever I have a chance to write and put up day 5! And happy Canada Day to my fellow Canadians!


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Sorry for being late with this one but like I said on the last one I was out celebrating my country last night! Anyway, day 5, you know what to do, I’m particularly excited for this one. Enjoy!

_**Day 5: Student/Teacher AU** _

Regina looked forward to starting university. She had been accepted to Harvard and as soon as the opportunity came, she took it. Without even knowing what she wanted to do with her life, she accepted. This was because she wanted away from her mother. Cora Mills was not the warmest mother; she was quite cruel to Regina growing up. If her grades weren't up to standard she would be sent to her room without dinner, if she did something wrong she was told off, and of course the time Regina misbehaved and got slapped across her face, one of her mothers many rings catching her lip. Long story short she now has a scar that she hates immensely.

Regina had finished unpacking her things in her dorm and had met her roommate, a cheery blonde named Rose, but was told to just call her 'Tink'. Both girls had decided to go to the diner down the street for some food and to meet some other incoming students. As they walked down the street, Tink had ran into an old friend of hers, Emma. She told Regina to keep going and to save her a seat, that she would be right there.

So here Regina sat at a booth in Granny's Diner, waiting for Tink to join her. Her stomach growled shortly after she sat down so she gave in and ordered food. She took out her phone and pulled up a game to play while she waited.

* * *

Robin walked into the diner for an extra coffee so he could finish preparations for classes beginning tomorrow. He walked to the counter and ordered and as he was waiting he surveyed the other patrons in the diner. His eyes landed on a woman and he felt the air leave his lungs, she was stunning. Her dark brown hair curled and ended mid-back, her olive skin was flawless from the distance and when she looked up, as if sensing someone watching, their eyes met from across the room, chocolate brown that he could just fall into.

A cup was placed on the counter, breaking his concentration, he thanked the waitress and payed before making his was over to the woman, as he got closer she became more and more gorgeous, he didn't know how it was possible considering how stunning she was from afar. He stopped in front of her. "Hi."

Regina looked up from her phone and straight into shining blue eyes, her mind went blank as she realized that she was staring, snapping out of it as she finally seemed to form words. "Hello"

Robin internally groaned. Even her voice was beautiful. "Pardon my boldness, but would you perhaps like to get a coffee sometime? With me I mean." Robin felt his face turning red.

Regina smiled. As if she didn't already find him extremely attractive, he was also quite cute while asking her on what was likely a date. This man was only the second person she had met in this place, and she didn't even know his name. _Screw it, you deserve a good time, you're an adult._ "That sounds lovely…" Regina led the sentence on, hoping he would get the hint and tell her his name.

"Robin." He looked down sheepishly and realized that he had asked her out without even introducing himself.

"That sounds lovely Robin. My name's Regina by the way." She smiled and god, even her smile was gorgeous.

"It's a date."

* * *

Regina woke up ready to begin her first classes. She was still reeling from Robin asking her out the night before, she didn't know why, but she felt a real connection to him. She went about getting dressed and carefully applying her makeup, leaving her hair natural. She went to the washroom to brush her teeth before joining Tink and walking to the main hall for breakfast.

After eating, both girls went their separate ways. Regina got through her first two classes and had a few extra minutes to spare so she found a vending machine to get a drink before making her way to her English Lit class.

* * *

Robin awoke dazed and confused for a moment before he realized that it was the first day of classes. He had been up half the night putting last minute details into place for the lesson plan of the semester. He turned on the coffee pot to start brewing before going back to his bedroom to get dressed. Throwing on some plain black slacks and a white button up, he debated wearing a tie or not and ended up deciding on a dark purple tie. Going back to the kitchen a making himself a cup of coffee, he set about making breakfast for himself, he usually didn't have time but his son was with his mother so Robin could set all his focus on the first day back to classes.

Robin took his time before grabbing his bag and coat and walked out the door. Stepping into his car and turning the key and driving the 25 minutes it took to get to the university. He arrived in the parking lot and stepping out, making his was to his classroom. His first two classes went by in a breeze and he sat for a moment before walking around placing a semester outline on each desk, just finishing before students began to walk through the door. Robin made his way to the blackboard and rewrote his name as he erased it previously when teaching his last class. He turned and found that all the seats were full which meant he could begin, he was about to open his mouth and introduce himself and then he saw her. Those chocolate brown eyes.

_Bloody Hell._

* * *

Robin and Regina had spoken after class, both agreeing it was best that they cancel their date and to not speak of it because it was dangerous and a bad idea. It was disappointing for both of them but in the back of their minds, both were secretly hoping that when the semester was over, they could reschedule that date, and maybe more.

* * *

It was a long four months of longing and staring, solely communicating with their eyes, but they made it. It was finally the end of the semester and the exam period was over. Regina made her way to Robin's classroom and entered as the final student was leaving. Regina smiled as she walked up to him. "Finally, we can do this. It's been torture waiting."

"Indeed lovely, but not here." Robin bent down to write something. "Here." He said as he gave her the paper. "Meet me here in an hour, then, we play." Robin winked at her and Regina swore that her thighs became slick that instant.

"One hour." She smiled and turned on her heal. She couldn't wait.

* * *

An hour later, Regina knocked on the door. Seconds later it swung open as Robin pulled her inside before pushing her back against the door and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. She moaned as she fell into the kiss, her mouth opening immediately as his tongue entered. They pulled away when the need for oxygen overpowered their desire.

"Do you want a drink?" Robin was the first to speak.

"No." she panted. "All I want, is you." Her eyes darkened with lust as Robin simply bent down and wrapped his arms underneath her ass and carried her to the bedroom. He wasn't going to reject her request.

Robin gently laid her down on the bed and went to work on undressing her. He skillfully unbuttoned her blouse and dropped it to the floor, then went to work on her jeans, unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper he gripped the waistband and slowly peeled them from her, revealing toned legs. Regina sat up and pulled him down beside her and did the same thing to him, leaving them both in their underwear. Regina gently brought him to her lips as she laid down once more, pulling him on top of her. They kissed for a few minutes before Robin unclasped her bra and began trailing kisses down her body, stopping to suck on her rosy nipples, making her moan. He continued down to where she was soaking wet, ready for him. He grasped her panties and slid them down her legs. He went to lick her dripping slit, only for her to pull his arm "No." Robin looked up at her with a confused look on his face "What?"

"We've waited so long; I don't want to wait anymore."

Robin came up and loomed over her body "Okay." He leaned down to give her a quick peck before positioning himself at her entrance. He easily slid into her wet heat, both moaning at the contact and finally coming together. Robin began to slowly pump in and out of her, knowing that after months of waiting, neither would take long to reach their peak.

Regina grasped the bedsheets in her fists, she had never felt like this before. Mind you she only had one boyfriend before and they only slept together once but in she felt so good, Robin was doing incredible things. She felt her body begin to quiver and she knew she was close.

"R-Robin. Fuck. I'm so…mmm…close." Robin brought his hand down to her clit and began rubbing, giving her that extra stimulation she needed. "Shit!" she screamed as her orgasm took hold of her, she felt like she was in heaven.

Robin continued thrusting into her and sped up, feeling his release on the horizon. He thrust, one, two, three times before slamming into her one last time and pulling out, spurting his hot seed spill onto her stomach. He caught his breath before rising and going into the bathroom, coming out with tissues and a washcloth and he cleaned her off before laying down next to her and pulling the covers over them.

Regina rolled onto him, catching his lips and exchanging lazy kisses. "Definitely worth the wait." She smiled at him.

"Definitely." He kissed her lips one last time before she laid her head on his chest and her breathing evened out, she had fallen asleep. He smiled and looked at the ceiling. "Definitely." He repeated to himself before closing his eyes and drifting off with Regina, the smile remaining on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s here! I hope this was worth the wait. I know it’s really late (it’s currently 11:30 at night here) but I literally went to bed at 5:30 this morning and woke up at 11 and I was just really lazy and tired and put off writing for a bit. Anyway, I do hope you still enjoyed even if it’s a day late. I plan to put up both day 6 and day 7 tomorrow (even though neither are written yet) so yeah. Make sure to leave a comment with your thoughts. See you tomorrow!


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6! I know, I know it's late and I have failed to get both this and day 7 up yesterday like I wanted to and I could tell you why but I know you just want to get to the good stuff. Now, time for some smut in a lot of OQers favorite time and guilty pleasure: The Missing Year! This is set about 4 or 5 months into the missing year. Enjoy!

_**Day 6: Missing Year** _

Regina was annoyed. They we're no where near finding a way to stop the Wicked Witch and on the other hand this _thief_ was driving her up a wall. She didn't know how he got to her so much, but she refused to show it.

"Regina, are you ready?" Snow broke her out of her thinking.

"For what?" Regina had zoned out, not listening to what everyone was talking about.

"You're traveling to Rumple's castle."

"Since when?" Regina really didn't want to go.

"Since everyone agreed it'd be best that you go since you're the only one with magic."

Regina sighed, she was angry that other people had decided that she was to do something but then realized that at least she wouldn't be depending on other people and that it would be done right the first time. "Fine."

"Oh and Robin Hood is going with you."

"No! Not a chance in hell." She was not dealing with him on a two day long ride to Rumple's castle.

"Well it's a good thing we're not in hell now isn't it." _Speak of the devil._

"Well maybe you just make it a personal hell for us." Regina smirked.

Robin went to retort before Snow stepping it. "Okay enough. You're going together and that's the end of it." She hoped this plan would work or else Regina would definitely have her head.

Regina sighed again. "Fine."

* * *

Of course today of all days all their horses would be taken by others, who were also out in the forest or a village. So, Regina and Robin headed out on their mission in silence. They walked for a while before Regina broke the silence "It looks like a storm is coming. We should probably look for some shelter for the night." She tilted her head towards the sky and Robin followed the action. In the distance were grey, nearly black, clouds, and they were moving fast.

"I think we can make it farther; the clouds are quite a way off. Maybe we can even make it there before it hits, we're already over halfway there."

"Whatever you say thief, but I doubt it."

Regina rolled her eyes, is there a time when he won't try to pick a fight with her? None the less, she straightened her shoulders and kept walking, going back to ignoring him. She had to save her energy for the trip, and talking to him was a huge waste of it considering it was like talking to a brick wall. They continued on in silence for about another hour before the storm came rolling in. It started with some thunder as both parties agreed to continue walking so they could get as far as possible before stopping for the night.

After about 10 more minutes of walking, the rain started. It wasn't just a drizzle of rain either, it was a full on down poor. Regina and Robin could barely see as they tried to navigate to find some shelter, the darkness of the night didn't help either. Robin finally found a small cave, looking in he found nothing inside so he hauled Regina inside out of the cold rain. She was shivering but soon flicked her wrist, instantly drying her clothes. He thought they could at least be civil with each other, but that hope died as soon as Regina was dry and came to her senses.

"Of course _you_ would find a cave for shelter."

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you're a thief who lives in the forest, so naturally, you would find a cave to hide out it."

"Well what the hell do you expect out here on a trail? An abandoned house? It's not like those are a novelty around here!"

Regina scoffed. "Please I'm not an idiot! Obviously there are not going to be houses out here."

Robin chuckled. "Alright then."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"It means I don't want to fight about this anymore." Robin clenched his jaw. He wanted to kiss her, caress her, just see and hear her writhe and moan. He knew that what he was about to do could be dangerous, but he held back for a little longer.

"So you're just giving up? What happened to the man that bit back and retorted, cat got your tongue all of a sudden Locksley?" She smirked.

That was it. He stepped closer to her, Regina's face becoming a look of confusion, he didn't let her wonder long before he pulled her up and smashed his lips to her in a bruising kiss. It was all teeth, clashing together like crazy, before Robin licked Regina's bottom lip and giving a quick nibble to it before she opened her mouth, letting his tongue in to caress hers in an intimate gesture.

Regina pulled away and was about to remand him and slap across his face before looking into his eyes and seeing the lustful look that took over. It had been a while since she had a good fuck, Graham being the last. Maybe she would blame this on her tiredness and hazy brain but she decided to go with it. Why not get a good screw out of this arrangement? She took control and crushed her lips back to his, bringing her hands to his chest, she felt the chiselled muscles underneath his tunic. She pulled away and tore it over his head before trailing her mouth down his neck, biting and nipping all the while. As she came back up, she unclasped her cloak and laid it on the ground before reached behind her and began pulling at the laces of her corset. Once she removed it, she pulled off her boots, Robin doing the same, before she pushed him down on her cloak.

As his back hit the ground, Regina attached her lips to his once more before working her was down his body and stopping at his trousers, she pulled them down and he sprang free. No undergarments had it's perks in this land. She wrapped her hand around him and pumped him a few times, his head falling back in a moan making her smirk. She continued pumping him as she leaned down and nibbled on his neck.

Suddenly, she was on the ground when Robin flipped them, smirking all the while. He didn't waste time as he traveled down her neck nipping and sucking before reaching her breasts. He took a rosy nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before switching to the other and giving it the same attention. He continued down her body before he reached her leather pants, he groaned as the tightness of them, leaving nothing to the imagination. Grabbing the waistband, he slid them down her legs, although difficult due to them still being wet. When ha finally got them off, he was presented with her core, _no underwear either,_ she was dripping wet, he smirked at the effect he seemed to have on her,

He spread her legs before leaning down and giving a long lick to her slit, causing Regina to buck immediately. He continued the motion a couple more times before letting his tongue enter her, as he did Regina let out a long moan. Robin added a finger and Regina's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She should have bedded him a long time ago, he was fucking amazing with his tongue, not that she would ever tell him that, although her body was definitely betraying her at this moment.

Regina continued climbing toward her climax. Robin adding a second finger did it. Stars exploded behind her eyes, her orgasm crashing into her, the waves of pleasure were too much as Regina swatted Robin away from her sensitive area. She took a few minutes to breathe before pulling Robin back to her. "Fuck me." She whispered, Robin needing no more guidance. He slowly slid into her, both moaning as he completely filled her. He stretched Regina deliciously and fit her perfectly. Robin slowly slid out and back in, building up a rhythm as he leaned down to capture Regina's lips. Opening her mouth to him she moaned when he hit that spot deep inside her.

It didn't take long for them to both climb the invisible rope to their orgasms as Robin sped up his rhythm, still hitting her spot every time. Regina brought her hand down to rub her clit, needing that one touch to finally reach her release. With that, she hit her climax, her body shaking as she fell off the edge. Robin wasn't far behind her as he thrust once, twice, and spilled into her. He pulled out as he softened, rolling beside her as they caught their breath. They didn't speak to each other, instead rolling onto their sides, backs to each other.

Regina's mind was racing; how could she have let this happen? She didn't know. What she did know was that her body was still tingling, and that she felt safe in Robin's arms, connected to him, and dare she say _loved_? No that wasn't possible, no one loved the Evil Queen, it simply didn't exist for her. These feelings she felt were just an effect of her being tired. They had to be. She shook her head and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

They arrived back at the castle, the trip being useless to begin with, not finding anything useful at Rumple's castle. Since her and Robin had sex, she had been distracted with these feelings, she had felt them since that night, apparently not being an effect of tiredness. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't like him, it was weakness. Regina made her way to her chambers wanting to be along. She continued to ponder her feelings, she didn't understand what was happening with her, she hadn't felt this was since….

_Shit._

_Daniel._

Oh this was bad.

She had unknowingly fallen for him.

She was in love with Robin.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a review! Day 7 is on it's way I promise.


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final day of smut week. I've had a great time writing these and I hope you enjoyed reading. Hopefully you'll stick with me as I have some oneshots and multi-chapter stories coming soon. Here's to smut week and all OutlawQueen writers that took part! Enjoy!
> 
> I don't have a timeline for this but Robin and Roland have moved into the mansion. I know a lot of people love jealous Regina, hopefully I have done her justice.
> 
> Hopefully this helps take your minds off of all the drama with the new poster for a little while, as well as help your hearts since they started filming today.

_**Day 7: Jealous Regina** _

Regina was furious. How dare he. How dare Robin flirt with another woman with her in the room. They were together, so why was he flirting with the waitress? She knows in her mind that it's harmless flirting, she use to do it all the time. But she can't help it. She's mad.

She was keeping her cool while Robin waited at the counter for their food. It was finally ready and the waitress was handing it to him and her hand came up and touched his bicep. She laughed and Regina had had enough. She marched over to Robin. She put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around and brought his lips to hers, he kissed back immediately. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth under hers. Regina slipped her tongue into Robin's mouth meeting his as the caressed. They kissed for minutes before the need for oxygen over took them and they broke apart. Regina turned her head to the waitress as she looked at the two in shock. She gave her the glare she had perfected as the Evil Queen, along with a smirk that was just her.

The waitress stuttered before turning away and darting into the kitchen embarrassed. She turned to Robin who had a smirk on his face. "What?" She questioned him. He just shook his head and chuckled before reaching for her hand and pulling her out of the diner.

They were both silent on the way home, both lost in their thoughts as they continued walking down the street. After about 10 minutes they reached the mansion. The walked in, up the stairs and to the living room. Robin broke the silence.

"Okay, what was that back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't do that Regina, you know exactly what I mean. Why the sudden, but amazing, kiss? Why do you scare that poor girl out of her wits?"

"Poor girl? She's lucky I only gave her a cold look, with her hands all over you and her cringe worthy flirting."

"Flirting? What on earth are you talking about?"

"She was so obviously flirting with you. Batting her eyelashes, flipping her hair over her shoulder, touching your bicep, all classic signs of flirting. I can't believe you just stood there are let her go on and on like that!"

"I didn't know! It's not like I'm well versed in flirting! I prefer the fiery ones that I can match anyway." _That damn smirk._

Regina stood there motionless, she didn't know what to do or what to say. She knew Robin was right, he's still fairly new to this world and Marian was the only woman he was with in the Enchanted Forest, so it's not like he flirted a lot anyway.

Robin walked closer to Regina and gently grasped her arms and looked into her eyes. "Regina, trust me when I say you are the only woman for me. I love you fire and sass, I love the gentleness you reserve for the boys, I love all the little things you do, I love how the mask of yours comes off when we're alone and you can be raw, I love the little moments we share in the mornings, I love it all and more. I love everything. But most importantly I love you, only you, my soulmate."

Regina had tears streaming down her face as Robin spoke, no one had ever shown her so much care and affection, she didn't think it was possible to hold so much love for one person but now, she realizes that it is. She couldn't help it, she grabbed Robin and crashed her lips to his in a passionate kiss, needing him desperately. They broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other, breathing the same air.

"How about I take you upstairs and show you just how much I love you?" Robin asked with a smirk.

Regina bit her lip and silently nodded. Robin bent down and swept her up into his arms, climbing the stairs to their bedroom and pushing the door shut with his foot. He put her back down on her feet and slowly began unbuttoning her shirt. He lowered his head to begin kissing her neck as he finished unbuttoning her shirt and peeling it from her body, letting it drop to the floor. He moved onto her jeans, first laying Regina down on the bed, then popping them open and sliding them down her slender legs. He reached behind her, unclasping her bra and throwing it to the floor, joining the rest of her clothes, and finally, brought her underwear down her legs, revealing her sex to him. He could see how wet she was.

Robin came back up to her lips, giving her a quick peck before working his was down her neck and collarbone, nibbling on that sweet spot behind her ear. He reached her perfect breasts, leaning down to bring a rosy perk nipple into his mouth, sucking while he brought his other hand up to tease her other nipple. Regina began releasing quiet moans, urging Robin on further. Letting her nipple go with a pop, he turned his attention to the other, doing the same ministrations as before. After a couple minutes he let it go, continuing his path down her body, leaving soft kisses on his way, making sure to poor all his love for her into every moment.

Robin finally reached his destination as he laid a gentle kiss on her core. Regina was already writhing on the bed, he always just did things to her without even touching her, and she loved it. Robin pressed another kiss to her folds before he began to lick and suck. As he continued, he slowly entered a finger into her, pumping in and out carefully. On one of the times he pulled out, Regina started sounding her rejection before he added another finger, her whine turning to a moan. He kept pumping, licking and sucking until Regina reached her climax, she saw stars as Robin sent her into the abyss of pleasure, fireworks exploding behind her eyelids.

As Regina came down from her high, Robin undressed, letting his clothes join Regina's in a pile on the floor. He joined Regina at her side as she sat up and pulled him into a kiss. Letting go, Robin had Regina lie back down. Leaning over her, he guided himself to her entrance, slowly entering her inch by inch. Once in, he didn't move, letting them bask in the moment before Regina bucked her hips, signaling him to move. He pulled out and pumped back in, going painfully slow. "Faster Robin." Regina moaned, he just felt so damn good. Robin sped up per Regina's request, already feeling his release coming. He kept thrusting and thrusting, Regina's moans getting louder and louder before her walls clamped down on him, her orgasm making her body writhe on the bed. Robin thrust one last time before letting his release fill her. He leaned down and kissed her, pulling away with them both in much need of oxygen.

Robin rolled off Regina, pulling out and laying beside her. They were both still breathing heavily after their love making, he turned his head leaning in for one last kiss. "I love you Regina Mills and I will never stop loving you, even when I take my last breath on this earth will I never stop loving you."

Regina had tears in her eyes as Robin spoke, she shook her head, leaned in to rest her forehead against his and whispered "I love you Robin Hood, I will love you for as long as I live, and beyond."

Regina and Robin basked in the ecstasy of their love for each other for minutes or hours, they didn't know, but sometime in between they fell asleep, ecstatic with the love and happiness they found in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes OQ smut week! I've had so much fun writing all these! Hope you stay tuned for more of my stories! Bye!


End file.
